Heridas
by MiriAnzu
Summary: [RESUBIDO] [LEER SINOPSIS] Durante una misión Bolin y Korra terminan heridos y perdidos en el desierto, donde cosas horribles podrían pasar. Además de preocupar a Asami Sato al no tener noticias de su amigo y de su amada Avatar


_Para no perder coherencia y porque me gustó mucho la historia que he creado en la semana Korrasami decidí que este fic sea una continuación a esos_

 **Heridas**

Korra tenía misiones bastantes peligrosas, algunas no lo eran tanto. Algunas veces regresaba herida, pero siempre viva, y era algo que Asami Sato agradecía con todo su corazón. Mitsuki acompañó a Korra un par de veces, y también era algo que molestaba a la joven Sato, nunca llegaban lastimadas, el Avatar procuraba llevar a su hija a misiones simples, como capturar a alguna banda de ladrones o evitar algún desastre como una inundación leve, al ambas ser maestras agua, la pequeña Mitsuki Sato solía ser de mucha ayuda.

Una tarde Korra se disponía a partir en una nueva misión cerca de Zaofu, por lo que Bolin la acompañaría, quería hablar con Suyin y el resto de la familia sobre algo muy importante[1].

"Hey, Korra ¿Puedo ir contigo a la misión? Quiero visitar a Su y Baatar" Mitsuki se acercaba sonriendo, la niña sonreía cada vez más parecido a Korra, y actuaba como ella en muchas ocasiones.

"Lo siento, Mitsuki, pero a esta no puedes venir. Es una misión algo peligrosa para una niña de tu edad" La joven Avatar acariciaba la cabeza de su pequeña.

"Seré tu guardaespaldas, tu compañera" La niña ponía una pose de batalla que había aprendido en los libros sobre la maestra Katara.

"Para eso va Bolin"

"Eso es injusto, el tío Bolin puede ir y yo no" Hacia un puchero la niña, haciendo que Korra se acercara a abrazarla.

"Pero para la siguiente tú puedes acompañarme a patear traseros" Korra le hacía cosquillas a su hija, mientras ella solo reía sin oponerse, en ese mismo momento Asami salía de su oficina con unos planos que le mostraría a sus socios de Industrias Futuro, y al ver la escena solo pudo sonreír y acercarse a sus chicas.

"¿Una pelea de cosquillas y no me invitaron?" Asami reía viendo a Korra jugar con su hija.

"Sami, solo estaba convenciendo a mini-Asami [2] de que no puede ir a la misión con Bolin y conmigo" Korra rompía el abrazo para acercarse a su novia y darle un beso en la mejilla "Convéncela tú"

"Si soy honesta contigo, no estoy muy feliz de que vayas a esa misión, y menos si la llevaras a ella, la única razón por la que no me opongo a que tú vayas es porque Bolin te está acompañando" Asami parecía seria, demasiado, y preocupada sobretodo.

"Tranquila, Sami. Soy el Avatar maestra de los 4 elementos, y Bolin es un prodigioso maestro tierra y lava, estaremos seguros" Korra sonreía engreídamente para calmar a su novia.

"Prométeme que se van a cuidar. No quiero que les pase nada a ninguno de los 2" Asami ponía ambas manos en los hombros de Korra.

"Te prometo que seremos cuidadosos" La joven Avatar sostenía con su mano la de Asami para demostrarle que cumpliría su promesa. Un golpe en la puerta sacó a ambas jóvenes de sus pensamientos. Mitsuki corrió a abrir y un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes se encontraba del otro lado.

"Tío Bolin" Mitsuki abrazaba al joven quien le regresaba el abrazo.

"¿Ya está lista Korra?" Preguntaba el joven a su mejor amiga mientras jugaba con el cabello de la niña.

"Lista. Vámonos" La sureña tomaba su mochila mientras se acercaba a la puerta, despidiéndose de su hija y de su novia.

Bolin y ella caminaban en dirección a la calle, mientras Asami preocupada veía a su novia irse y Mitsuki trataba de calmarla tomando su mano.

Pasaron un par de días y la misión iba algo pesada, pero todo iba según lo planeado, Korra se enfrentaba a unos rebeldes y unos presos con ayuda de Bolin. Los movimientos sincronizados de Bolin y Korra hacían todo fácil en momentos, en otros complicaba las cosas, pero siempre se salvaban las espaldas de ataques tramposos de estos criminales.

"Gracias por tu ayuda, Bolin" Korra agradecía a su amigo mientras continuaba su lucha con fuego control para alejar a los criminales.

"Para eso estamos los amigos" Bolin hacía lo mismo pero con su lava-control.

Con algo de tierra control de parte de ambos jóvenes lograron apresar a los jefes criminales y así asustar a los demás, los 2 jóvenes celebraban, pero ninguno notó al muchacho que se escondía entre el humo del fuego-control que había usado Korra antes, este atacó a Korra por la espalda golpeándola con unas rocas en el cuerpo y rostro, arrojándola al piso ensangrentada e inconsciente.

Bolin furioso por esta escena, usaba su tierra-control y capturaba al joven cubriendo todo menos su rostro "Esto es por Korra". El maestro lava caminó en dirección de su amiga y la comenzó a cargar en su espalda, con su tierra control creó unos 'patines' de roca, aunque eran solo 2 bases que comenzó a mover velozmente con su poder, necesitaba ir a Zaofu urgentemente para curar a Korra, si algo le pasaba Asami nunca se lo perdonaría, o peor lo mataría.

En el camino Korra comenzó a abrir los ojos para ver a su amigo cargándola "Bolin… ¿A dónde me llevas?" Ante la voz débil de su amiga hablándole, Bolin se detuvo y comenzó a llorar bajándola de su espalda y abrazándola.

"No me hagas eso de nuevo ¿Te duele algo?"

"Solo la cabeza un poco, y el cuerpo, como si me hubieran golpeado con una roca" Reía la joven de la tribu agua.

"Al menos con esto sé que estas bien. Te llevaba a Zaofu para que te curaran las heridas" El rostro de Korra cambiaba de color por lo que le decía Bolin.

"Bolin, no. Si hacemos eso ¿Sabes lo que Asami nos haría? Ella me hizo prometerle que nos cuidaríamos"

"Pero debemos ir a un médico"

"No es necesario, recuerda que yo puedo sanarme, solo necesito algo de agua" La joven Avatar pensaba que hacer.

"No creo que sea tan fácil. Tus heridas parecen muy graves como para curarlas con tus poderes sanadores y las cicatrices no se quitaran tan rápido"

"Bo, piensa, no destruyas mis ideas"

"Vayamos a Zaofu, insisto yo en esa idea"

"Si vamos ahí Suyin le dirá a Asami. Yo se que te prometí que iríamos para que hablaras con ellos de ya sabes qué, pero tendrá que esperar solo un poco"

"Podríamos caminar por esta gigantesca tierra buscando un oasis" Bolin comenzaba a reír, pero a Korra no le parecía tan mala idea.

"Eres un genio, es la mejor idea que alguien haya tenido en mucho tiempo" Korra comenzaba a alborotar el cabello de su amigo, claro que el dolor le ganó y comenzó a tocar sus heridas para calmarlas "Vayamos o será muy tarde"

Bolin y su amiga comenzaron a caminar por la árida tierra en busca de agua. Por su parte Asami estaba preocupada por Korra y Bolin, en 2 días no sabía nada de ellos, la desesperación pudo más que ella y tomó una decisión.

"Mitsuki. Nos vamos a Zaofu" Una segura Asami hablaba con su hija que jugaba con Snoopy en ese momento, pero dejándolo al escuchar la voz de su madre.

"¡Genial! Veré a Su y Baatar ¿No es grandioso, Snoopy?" El cachorrito se limitaba a ladrar en respuesta.

"Haz tu maleta partimos de inmediato en el avión. Llegaremos mucho más rápido"

"En seguida, capitana Sato" Mitsuki daba un saludo como los que su tío Mako solía demostrar en respeto a sus superiores, y luego la niña corría a su habitación a hacer su maleta.

Asami presentía algo malo, su corazón no le podía mentir.

Mientras tanto volviendo con Korra y Bolin, quienes continuaban su búsqueda de agua, pero solo había cactus y animales salvajes rodeándolos.

"Korra, creo que estamos perdidos, y no encontramos nada de agua. Tengo mucha sed" Bolin veía un cactus, él había escuchado historias sobre que los cactus tenían agua para sobrevivir a las altas temperaturas, mientras Korra seguía buscando un oasis el chico de ojos verdes caminaba discretamente al cactus, Bolin siempre cargaba una navaja para situaciones como esta. Con la herramienta comenzó a abrir el cactus, y efectivamente dentro de esta planta había tanta agua que su sed se saciaría, sin pensarlo 2 veces comenzó a beberla y sin dejar ni una sola gota, un error que pagaría más adelante[3].

"Bo ¿Has visto algo de agua?" Korra preguntaba sin recibir respuesta, y al voltear vio a Bolin abrazando a un cactus, lo que la dejó sorprendida de muchas formas "Bolin ¿Por qué abrazas ese cactus?"

"¿Cactus? Esta es Opal, nos vino a rescatar y la recompenso con un beso" Bolin comenzó a besar el cactus sin importarle el dolor, como si no lo sintiera, Korra se sorprendía de esto, Bolin por fin había enloquecido, pero entonces la joven Avatar vio el cactus del que había bebido Bolin y su cara cambio a una de preocupación.

"¿Acaso bebiste de este cactus?"

"Sí, tenía mucha sed y sabe delicioso" Decía el joven abrazando al otro cactus, sus mejillas estaban rojas, como cuando estaba ebrio.

"¡NO! ¿No recuerdas la historia sobre Sokka? Él bebió de un cactus y tuvo alucinaciones durante su viaje en el desierto ¿Qué haremos ahora? Debo llevarte a Zaofu, al diablo si Asami me mata, mi deber es cuidarte" Korra ponía el brazo de su amigo alrededor de su hombro para ayudarlo a caminar a pesar del dolor y ocasionando que las heridas comenzaran a sangrar de nuevo, y regresando por dónde venían, así le sería más fácil llegar a Zaofu.

Mientras tanto Asami y su hija llegaban a la hermosa ciudad de metal, mientras eran recibidas por Suyin y su familia.

"Asami, Mitsuki. Qué gusto verlas" Suyin abrazaba a ambas con mucha alegría "¿Qué las trae de visita?"

"Buscamos a Korra y Bolin ¿Están aquí?" La pregunta sorprendía a la hija de Toph.

"¿Iban a venir a Zaofu?" Preguntaba confundida Su.

"Tenían una misión cerca. Korra y Bolin iban a venir a visitarlos, pero se tardaron tanto que creí que estarían aquí" Ahora si estaba preocupada la joven Sato.

"Tranquila, Asami. Ambos pueden cuidarse perfectamente, estoy seguro que aún deben estar en la misión que dices, pronto estarán aquí" Baatar interrumpía con una voz que tranquilizaba a la joven CEO.

"Tienes razón, Baatar. Los esperaremos aquí si no les molesta"

"No es ninguna molestia, ustedes siempre son bienvenidas a la hermosa Zaofu" Suyin estaba alegre de verlas y las invitaba a su humilde hogar.

En el desierto de camino a Zaofu, Korra continuaba cargando a un totalmente drogado Bolin.

"¡El Avatad Koda! ¡Que honod conocedla!" Lo que le faltaba a Korra, ahora Bolin creía que tenía 2 años [4].

"Sí, pequeño, soy el Avatar Korra. Y te llevare a Zaofu para que veas a tu hermano y a tus papás" Korra sonreía tratando de ocultar el dolor y para que Bolin cooperara.

"¿Mako está en esa ciudad? Vayamos, no quiedo que se peocupe" El sol comenzaba a golpear sus rostros, ambos tenían sed y Korra estaba adolorida y sangrando, lo que de alguna forma asustaba a Bolin "¿Está bien, Avatad? Esta sangando mucho"

"Sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien" Sonreían falsamente Korra para calmar a su amigo que ahora creí ser un bebé de nuevo.

Las horas pasaban hasta que se hizo de noche, y por fin Korra divisó Zaofu, sus ojos se llenaban de alegría y de lágrimas, pero estas eran de dolor. Con toda su fuerza avanzó, evitando claro que Bolin o ella, se lastimaran más. Al por fin alcanzar la entrada un guardia los observaba a lo lejos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntaba el guardia a un vigía que traía un telescopio. El hombre usaba el aparato para ver y al reconocer las figuras ordenó abrir las puertas.

"Es el Avatar Korra y el joven Bolin ¡Abran las puertas!"

Y así fue, las puertas se abrieron permitiendo a Korra entrar a la ciudad.

"Muchas gracias. Si no les molesta iré a lo de Suyin" Korra cansada y adolorida decía.

"Avatar, permítanos escoltarla. Está muy malherida" El guardia sugería y Korra asentía con la cabeza que comenzaba a dolerle y sus heridas sangraban más que antes.

Unos minutos después en la casa de los BeiFong un guardia corrió a informarle a Su sobre sus visitantes.

"Disculpe que los moleste. Pero el Avatar Korra y el joven Bolin vienen en camino hacia aquí" Con esto Asami sonreía, Korra y Bolin estaban bien, pero su mirada cambio cuando vio el estado en que estaban sus amigos.

"¡KORRA! ¿Qué les paso?" La joven Sato y los demás se acercaban preocupados para atender.

"Yo fui emboscada, pero Bolin me salvo; y él bebió agua de un cactus. Así que te imaginaras como esta" Korra sonreía, pero Bolin ya se había quedado dormido.

"Guardia, lleven a Bolin con el médico, que le dé un té para contrarrestar los efectos del cactus" El guardia tomaba a Bolin del hombro y como pudo lo llevó al médico, dejando a Korra malherida.

"Suyin ¿Tienes un botiquín?" Preguntaba Asami con un tono serio.

"Claro ¿Piensas curar a Korra?"

"Así es"

"Permíteme traerlo, podrías llevarla a la habitación de huéspedes. Ahí la podrás curar y ella podrá dormir un poco"

Asami ayudó a Korra a llegar a donde Suyin le había sugerido. Durante todo el camino la joven CEO no le dirigió ni una palabra a su novia y había cierta molestia en su rostro, cuando llegaron Asami ayudó a Korra a sentarse en la cama frente a ella. Suyin apareció con el botiquín, seguida de una preocupada Mitsuki.

"Aquí está, Asami. Me llevare a Mitsuki a jugar un rato a su habitación mientras curas a Korra" La joven Sato asentía mientras Su y Mitsuki salían de la habitación, y entonces el ambiente se volvió tan denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Y Korra por fin se animó a hablar.

"Asami…yo…" Pero fue interrumpida

"Nada de disculpas, Korra no sabes cómo me siento cada que sales a una misión. El miedo que me provoca que un día salgas y de repente no regreses y me dejes sola y destrozada" Asami decía con voz entrecortada, levantando su rostro que estaba cubierto de lágrimas rompiendo el corazón de su novia "Y cuando los vi así sentí como mi corazón se detenía"

"Perdóname, Sami. No sabía cómo te sentías", y entonces Korra sintió como era abrazada por su novia, pero de una forma que la hacía sentir dolor, evitando decirlo y limitándose a sonreír hasta que no pudo resistir más "Asami, sabes que amo que me abraces, pero me duele" Asami rompió el abrazo y tomando el botiquín.

"Deja que cure tus heridas" La joven tomaba algodón y ponía medicina en él, para después comenzar a curar las heridas de Korra, que se limitaba a hacer muecas por lo que hacían que ardieran sus heridas. Pero a pesar de eso, la mano de Asami era tan delicada, que esto hacía que la Avatar Korra se sintiera tan tranquila y sonrojada, esos hermosos ojos esmeraldas la veían directamente con mucho amor. Cada que ponía la medicina, Asami ponía una bandita para evitar que la sangre volviera a salir. Después hizo que Korra se levantara la ropa para poner vendas en donde se había lastimado más gravemente. A pesar de que la vergüenza la atacaba, Korra estaba feliz de ver como Asami la cuidaba, al terminar, la sureña estaba llena de banditas en el rostro y una gran venda alrededor de su abdomen y espalda.

"Gracias, Asami. Te prometo que nunca volverá a pasar" Korra sonreía besando la mejilla de su novia.

"Eso espero" Asami le regresaba el beso, pero este era en los labios, un delicado beso lleno de amor y preocupación, después puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Korra y comenzó a sonreír juguetonamente "Estamos solas en esta habitación ¿Qué le aparece una sesión de rehabilitación privada, Avatar Korra?" La voz de Asami sonaba muy sexy, haciendo sonrojar a Korra, pero a la vez sacándole una sonrisa.

"Solo si usted es quien la da, señorita Sato" Ambas jóvenes comenzaron a besarse sobre la cama de forma delicada, y pasando una noche de esas que amaban tanto.

 **Notas del autor:**

-De igual forma que el fic que subí antes, este ya estaba en mi cuenta, pero por varios motivos lo borre junto a los demás fics que tenía, y decidí subirlo de nuevo.

-Este fic lo escribí ya solo por amor al Korrasami, ojala les guste.

[1] Eso lo dejare para un fic Bopal, claro solo si ustedes quieren que lo escriba.

[2] Quienes leyeron los fics de la semana Korrasami, verán que describí a Mitsuki como una Asami niña con ojos y sonrisa de Korra.

[3] Los que vieron Avatar El ultimo maestro aire, recordaran lo que paso Sokka durante su viaje en el desierto.

[4] Si han leído mi fic "El hilo rojo del destino" (Que aún no resubo, pero espero que sea pronto) Y Que aún no termino por cierto, entenderán la referencia, si no lo han leído los invito a leerlo (Cuando este en la página de nuevo). Ya que quiero que estas historias sean parte del mismo universo del hilo rojo y de mi futuro fic sobre el nuevo Avatar.

-Muchas gracias por leer si lo hicieron la primera vez o esta vez.

-Si ya lo habían leído y quieren dejar de nuevo un review o un follow lo agradeceré mucho, y también si no lo habían leído antes.

-Les agradezco mucho que leyeran el fic, y acepto dudas, quejas y sugerencias. Gracias


End file.
